Falling in Loathe With Him
by Xelaric the Nobody
Summary: So, my parents sent me to a reform school on the other side of the country, right? Turns out, some other parent sent his son to the same school I go to. And. I. Hate. His. Guts. My friends keep telling me that he's every bad ass girl's dream boy. Psh, yeah right. But, after I get to know him...I feel strangely attracted to him. Red-X/OC Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1: Kali

**A/N: So, I had this idea about a few months ago, and with some thinking, I finally managed to write the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my OC, Kali.**_

* * *

**Part One: The Calm Before the Storm**

"Kali Bree Khager! Come down here this instant!"

I heard my mother call me from the living room. Heaving a sigh, I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and casually walked down the stairs. Both my mother and my father were standing in the living room, fixing me with glares. I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"Have you seen these reports, young lady?" My father scolded me, holding what looked like papers from my high school. I scoffed; I was not lady like what so ever.

My mother fixed me with her violet-blue eyes. She looked more upset than angry. "You broke another girl's nose when you punched her in the face, you _vandalized_ your math teacher's classroom by spray painting everything,_ and_ you loosened the screws in the basketball hoops? How do you manage to _do _these things without getting caught, Kali?"

God, my parents were clueless. "How do you think I get away with these things? I sneak into school after dark; why else would I be so tired everyday?"

My father looked like he was ready to burst. His face was red in anger. He looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it, and kept quiet. My mother looked very disappointed. She, too, held school papers in her hands. "And look at your grades, Kali. You did terrible in everything." She handed me one of the papers and I skimmed through it. My mother was right; I had gotten a D- in math, a surprising B in English, a C+ in social studies, and another C+ in science. This was usual for me, but I was surprised by the B in English; well, I thought, I have to be good in _something_.

I handed the paper back to my mother. "So? This is typical for me, mom. You know I don't do well in school."

My father sighed and he looked like he had calmed down. "That's the point, Kal. We need to talk."

_Uh oh_, I thought. Nothing ever good comes out of the infamous "We Need to Talk" speech.

I started playing with my black curls so I wouldn't have to look my parents in the eye. I hated when my parents caught me, it made me feel guilty, but it didn't mean I would stop.

"You've been a troublemaker ever since you were a little girl, Kali," my father sighed as he tossed the papers on the coffee table. One paper remained in his hand however. "And we've been thinking about this for a long time."

Looking up at my parents, I tilted my head at them. What have they been thinking about all this time?

My mind went back to about two years ago. I was only an eighth grader, and it was nearly eleven at night. I had sneaked down the stairs with a bag slung over my shoulder, filled with my supplies for wreaking havoc; spray paint cans, a crowbar I had gotten from my dad's tool box, a few screwdrivers, and a few yards of rope. My parents were in the living room, watching one of those dramatic cop shows. There was no way I would've gotten out the front door, so I silently walked over to the back door and left the house.

Two of my friends were waiting for me, their own bags slung over their shoulders; Jennifer Hex and Komi Anders. Komi was a freshman, and Jeni was a seventh grader. Jeni shot me a smirk as I walked towards them.

"You ready, guys?" I asked them and they nodded in response. The three of us started walking in the direction of Jump City Junior High, and none of us spoke as we went over the plan in our heads again.

The plan was simple; first we would pry open the front doors, and if that didn't work, we would smash the windows open. Then the three of us would split up and spray paint over the lenses of the security cameras and whatever else we felt needed a new paint job. And then we would meet up in the cafeteria and wreck the tables in there.

We had made it to the school unseen, and I reached into my bag, grasping the crowbar. Putting one end between the frame and the door, and with the help of Komi, we pried the door open. Before moving on to phase two, Jeni took the crowbar and smashed the window for good measure.

The three of us slipped into the building, spray paint cans in hand. Putting my hood up, I vigorously shook my paint can before popping the cap open and finding the nearest camera. It wasn't that hard to find the gleam of the lens. I climbed the trophy case to reach it, sprayed the surface, and then tried ripping it from its place on the wall. Without luck, I just smacked it with my spray can. I jumped down and landed in a crouch.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and Komi quickly turned the corner. "Kali, this way. There's a security guard!"

Without hesitating, I ran alongside Komi towards a set of stairs. We raced up the stairs, and on the landing was Jeni. She motioned us down a hall, and we picked the lock of the library door.

Swinging my crowbar, I smashed a chair to pieces. Komi loosened the screws in the librarians desk, and Jeni spray painted the screens of the desktop computers. I kicked over a bookcase or two, and took a leg off of another chair.

Suddenly, the three of us froze as a flashlight beam lit up the hallway just outside the library. I silently motioned for Jen and Komi to the window. I took a swing at it with my crowbar and the glass shattered. Komi and Jeni looked at me as if I belonged in an insane asylum, and I probably did if I was silently asking my two best friends to jump out a window.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I whispered to them, as the flashlight beam grew brighter. "Just jump."

Komi stuffed her screwdriver in her bag and balanced on the frame of the window. She jumped, but she didn't plummet to the ground. There was a ledge just wide enough for a person to walk on. Jeni was next, and then I jumped as soon as the flashlight shone into the library.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the rope I had taken just in case. Thank God I had brought it. I shuffled over to one of the gargoyles at the corner of the building and tied the rope around its ankles. I motioned to Komi and Jeni once again and they quickly shuffled over to me. Jeni was the first one down, and then Komi. I slid down last. With a silent signal, the three of us bolted for the grounds outside the main entrance. We were just about to get to the main sidewalk, when I was yanked back by my hood. I didn't dare look up. We had been caught.

The three of us were suspended for two weeks for vandalism and damage to property. My parents were extremely angry at me, and took away nearly everything from me. All I had left were my books and supplies for homework, which I had plenty of it to do. None of my teachers treated me well for the rest of the year, which I understood.

The reason I was reminded of this particular escapade, was because a few days after I was suspended, I overheard my parents talking about me. I crept around the sofa, and heard their voices clearly coming from the kitchen.

"Kent, there's _no_ way she's going to behave at Jump High," my mother sounded distraught and out of options.

I imagined my father with his brow furrowed, in a trance of thinking. "There is one place we can send her, to straighten her out, Alice."

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest.

"We _could_ send her to a reform school," my father suggested, although he didn't sound like he liked the idea of sending his only daughter away. My mother seemed to agree with him, about not liking the idea of sending me away. "But Kent, she's not _that_ bad, is she?"

Hearing my father's sigh was heart wrenching. He sounded torn as he spoke. "She's been making trouble for schools and other kids since she was eight, Alice. What else can we do?"

Without wanting to hear another word, I raced up the stairs and nearly slammed my door. I heard my mother calling my name out cautiously, and they most likely knew that I had been eavesdropping.

I was brought out of my flashback as my mother started to speak to me. "Kali, you know you've been a...troublemaker, ever since you were little. We've thought about sending you to a reform school, and this year, we're sending you."

I could've figured as much. Sighing, I nodded subtly. My father looked at me. "We're sending you to D.W. Reform School in Steel City."

My eyes widened; Steel City was on the east coast! "You're sending me across the country just to go to a damn reform school?! Are you _that_ desperate to get rid of me?!"

My mother looked regretful, although my father was harder to read. "It's for your own good, Kal, no hard feelings. We just don't want you to end up in jail one of these days. We want you to lead a good life."

_Bull shit_, I thought. _They want to get rid of me, I bet. It's for my own good, my ass._

Surprisingly, I kept my voice steady when I responded. "When am I leaving?" I muttered. "The sooner the better, right?"

I glared at my parents; both of their faces were hard to read. My father broke the silence. "I'm flying out with you this Friday. School starts next Monday."

I folded my arms over my chest, and bit my lip to keep it from quivering. "F-fine. I guess I'll go pack and say goodbye to all my friends, since I won't be seeing them for ten months." And with that, I bolted up the stairs, tears and mascara streaming down my face. My parents were calling my name, but I ignored them. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

_Might as well say goodbye to my life as I know it_, I sighed inwardly. _I'm most likely going to change before I come back home._


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

**A/N: This chapter's a little shorter than the first one, but I hope all of you like it :) **

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans. If I did, I would've brought it back with a sixth season without all the chibis and such (although I do adore that show). I only own my OC, Kali. (who doesn't even show up in this chapter)**_

* * *

A knock at my door pulled my attention away from my phone. I got up from my chair and opened it. Standing behind the door was my little brother, Tim. I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. "What do you want, Tim? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Tim pouted, despite him being twelve years old. His ice blue eyes raked across me. "I'll just tell Bruce that you're in one of your moods again and that you don't wanna talk to him." Tim was about to slam the door, but I stopped it with my foot. I swung the door open again.

"Why didn't you tell me Bruce wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I stepped into the hallway. The little brat shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Well, where is he?" Tim pointed down the hall to the spiral staircase. I stormed past him._ What could Bruce possibly_ _want?_ I scowled inwardly. I could hear Tim's footsteps behind me; I bet Bruce wasn't in a good mood. And I also bet that Tim wanted to watch the spectacle entitled "Jason's Punishment." Playing in theaters near you in about two seconds.

I descended the stairs, and sure enough, there was Bruce. He wasn't my biological dad; he was my foster father. Tim wasn't actually my brother, and neither were my other two "brothers" Damian and Richard. Richard, Tim, and I were all adopted. Damian was Bruce's actual son. Tim and I were the two middle kids, but we had a four-year age difference. Richard was the oldest, at 18, and Damian was the baby of the family, at not even three years old.

Anyways, Bruce didn't look to happy when I entered the living room. Damian was playing with some blocks in the corner of the room, and Tim went over to him. A small stack of papers sat on the coffee table. "What's up?" I asked Bruce.

He motioned with his chin for me to sit down on the couch. I did so, and put my feet up on the coffee table. I could see that it took Bruce some energy to not blow up in my face. He sighed and fixed me with his steely blue eyes.

"I see you were busy during your school year last year," Bruce paused, as if for dramatic effect. "With things other than school work."

"Well," I started. "A guy's gotta have some fun every once in a while, right?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Bruce's lips. He picked up one of the papers from the top of the stack. "Jason, your grades have been slipping ever since you decided to 'have some fun every once in a while'." He paused to look at the report. "You've stolen things from the principal's office? How the hell do you manage to do that?" Bruce continued to read the report, his lips mouthing the words on the page. "You've caused property damage with two other people multiple times, and you've stolen a number of things from students."

Bruce looked at me, his eyes like daggers. I avoided his glare and uneasily tapped my fingers on my leg. So what if I had stolen a few things? Bruce wouldn't have gotten them for me, despite being the most filthy rich man in the United States.

"Look at me Jason." But I didn't. I could tell he was getting very frustrated. "Jason, why do you do this? Why do you cause trouble?"

Silence would've stretched out between us, but Damian was giggling whenever Tim would purposely knock over his block building. I cautiously looked up at Bruce. He was waiting for my answer.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

Bruce sighed again. "I figured as much." He paused and looked at me again, as if he were studying me. "You're the only one who misbehaves; is it because I'm not your real father that you feel like you can do whatever you want?"

"No, that's not it," I said as I stood up and looked at Bruce. I began to raise my voice. "I don't know why I do the things I do; my brain just isn't hardwired to behave like a goody two shoes like Richard! I know you want me to be like him, because he's just _so_ perfect!"

Damian suddenly started to cry. He must have been scared of the volume of my voice. Both Bruce and I turned to look at him. Tim gently grabbed him and tried to calm him down.

Bruce turned to me again and narrowed his eyes, his voice dangerously quiet. "I don't want you to be like anyone, but it would be nice if you started to shape up. And that's why I'm driving you upstate tomorrow; I'm sending you to D.W. Reform School."

"What!?" I shouted, and cut off Bruce from walking away. "Are you serious? Why can't I go to school with all my friends? I promise, I won't misbehave."

Bruce glared at me. "You already broke that promise, Jason. Depending on how well you do this year, you might be able to go back to Gotham High. We'll see." He turned around and walked over to Tim and Damian. Bruce took the bawling toddler from Tim and ascended the stairs without another word to me.

Tim looked at me and tugged at my sleeve. "You should really learn to control your temper around Dami."

I clenched my fists and almost hit him in the head. Tim ducked out of my fist's path and almost tripped when he stumbled backwards. When I looked at him, his ice blue eyes were opened wide in fear. I unclenched my fists and took a deep breath. Maybe Bruce was right; maybe I needed to change.

"Sorry, Tim," I sighed. I reached my hand out to him and ruffled his hair. Tim nearly flinched back because he was unsure of what I was going to do. As soon as he realized I wouldn't hurt him, he didn't move.

Who knows? Maybe this reform school would do me some good.


	3. Chapter 3: Kali

**A/N: Hello! Not much to say, except that I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Kali._ **

* * *

I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, my duffel bag swinging against my hip every time I took a step. My feet hit the landing and I stared accusingly at my parents. They had made me "dress appropriately", because they thought I showed off too much skin. So, I stood in my living room wearing a purple Mayday Parade t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket and black and white checkered Vans.

I hitched the duffel bag up higher on my shoulder as my dad pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. Sighing, I pulled on the handle of my suitcase. "And now we begin the journey that will ultimately ruin my life."

My mother crossed the room and stood in front of me before I could go anywhere. Her violet-blue eyes looked tired as she put a hand lightly on my shoulder. "Kali, we didn't want to send you away, but-"

"Then why are you sending me away?" I muttered through clenched teeth. "If you're so sad about letting me go to this stupid reform school, then why are you sending me across the country?"

My mother looked tired. She closed her eyes and sighed. "We just want your behavior to get better and grades to go up."

Folding my arms across my chest, I muttered under my breath. "Bullshit." I glanced at the floor. "You just want me out of the way so you don't have to worry."

This time my father sighed. "How about I make a deal with you, Kal?" I looked up at him, and motioned him to keep going. "If you get an overall average of a B or higher and if your behavior gets better, you'll get to go to Jump High next year and I'll get you concert tickets for your birthday."

This caught my attention. "An average of a B or higher?" At this, my dad nodded and readjusted his glasses. He looked like he wanted to get going. "Fine. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Well then, let's get going." Before I could take a step towards the door, my mom trapped me in her embrace. She held me tightly, and I hesitantly hugged her back. I muttered a goodbye into her ear and my mother let me go. With a final glance and a wave over my shoulder, I walked over the threshold of my front door and closed it behind me.

The sky was just turning pink with the dying rays of the sun. It was nearly seven at night. My dad had gotten us a later flight. He lightly placed his small carry-on bag in the trunk. With some difficulty, I put my suitcase in the trunk of my parents' van, and threw my duffel bag next to it. My dad looked at me as if he expected better than to toss my belongings around, but I returned his look with a shrugged. He sighed and shut the trunk. My father walked up to the driver's door, opened it, and climbed in. I rode shotgun in the passenger's seat. I slumped back, and indirectly told my dad I didn't want to be bothered by busying myself with an app on my phone.

Eventually, we reached the airport. I heaved my bags out of the trunk, as did my dad. We walked in silence to the building in which we would check our bags in and go through security.

After paying for my duffel bag and suitcase, we walked over to security. I always hated going through security. The lines were always long, and all the people around me made me feel cramped. The both of us got to the front of the line eventually. With a bit of annoyance, I took off my jacket, my shoes, and fished my phone out of my pocket, placing them into the plastic bins and sending it through the detector. After I walked through the metal detector, I retrieved my shoes, jacket and phone. Not too long after, my dad showed up with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"It's bugging me that you aren't talking to me, Kali," my dad said suddenly, as we went to find our gate. "You're not still mad, are you?"

"Kinda," I replied, and turned my head to look at him. "Wouldn't you be mad if your parents had sent you to a reform school across the country, not knowing anyone there?"

My father looked ahead. His shoulders slumped. "Yes, I would've been mad." He looked as if he was beginning to regret his decision. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. "Look, dad, I hate to admit this but I know you and mom are doing this for my own good. Maybe some time away from Jump will do me some good, because there is a bunch of negative influence around here."

"There you go, sweetheart." My dad had a small smile in his face as he looked at me. "Maybe D.W. Reform School won't be too bad. Just look at the bright side of things and I sure you'll be fine."

Without even noticing it, we were already at our gate. It was only 8:30, but our flight wasn't scheduled to arrive until 9:00. We sat in the waiting area and I killed the time by texting my goodbyes to my friends from Jump, including Jeni and Komi.

Jeni said that she had improved her behavior already and that she wouldn't cause trouble anymore. She had wished me the best of luck and reminded me to text her anything that might spark some of her interest at this new school.

When I had told Komi that I was going to a reform school, it turned out she had been going to the same school ever since that incident with me and Jeni at the Junior High. My raven-haired friend told me that it wasn't so bad; the school looked a bit old on the outside, but it was decent. We are assigned dorms, and only on holidays and breaks are we allowed to travel out of state. At this, I shrugged, even though Komi couldn't see. At least I could go back home for Christmas, and quite possibly my birthday.

Before I could ask my dad about Christmas vacation, he nudged my arm and told me that they were starting to board people for the flight. Lazily, I rose to my feet and shut off my phone. My dad and I got in line. About three to five minutes later, we were walking down the cat walk and finding our seats. I shuffled sideways towards the window seat in my row and sat down.

Slowly, the rest of the seats filled up. After about another ten minutes or so, the captain's voice drawled over the intercom while the flight attendants demonstrated all the safety procedures that he was stating.

After what seemed like forever, the plane started to taxi on the pavement. Every few minutes we would stop for another plane. Finally, the plane started to pick up speed, and we were off the ground. As soon as the pilot said that it was okay for electrical devices to be on, I turned in my phone started to watch a movie. The sky outside of the window gradually grew darker, and before I knew it, it was nearly midnight.  
When my movie ended, my father nudged me again and quietly told me that I should get some rest. I tried to protest by saying that I wasn't tired, but he wouldn't take it.

"It's three in the morning in Steel City, Kal," my dad sighed quietly. "New York is three hours ahead of California time. I think you should get some sleep if you don't want to be exhausted in the morning."

I caved in and muttered a response. Shutting off my phone, I shoved it in my pocket and leaned my head against the headrest of the seat. I suddenly felt tired and my eyes closed. It seemed only moments passed before my dad had woken me up again. Dawn light shine through the little window. I guessed it was maybe six in the morning by the position of the sun. Stretching and yawning, I looked to my dad.

"We're going to land soon," he said, and he looked like he had just woken up too. I looked out the window, and he was right; the ground seemed to be rising up to meet us. I was almost relieved to finally get off of this plane, but then I remembered what our real destination was.

Sighing, I slumped in my seat and pondered about what the school was going to be like. Komi gave a very vague description of the teachers, students, and school itself. It would be a miracle if it was just like any other high school.

Eventually, the plane touched down, and my dad and I exited the aircraft. We made our way to the baggage claim, where we retrieved my duffel bad and suitcase. When we got outside, I had to stop for a moment and zip up my jacket because it was nearly fifty degrees; much cooler than the California I was so used to. We walked out of the main building and to a much smaller building with an array of cars parked outside of it. I stood outside of the building while my dad went inside to rent a car. A few minutes later, he appeared with a set of keys in his hands. My father directed me towards our car, and we put our bags in the trunk. Then, we were off.

"Do you think I'll behave after a year of this school, and be able to get a B average, dad?" I asked him when he had exited onto a highway.

Without turning to look at me, my dad replied. "Your fully capable of getting an A+ average, sweetheart. You're a smart girl. You just don't try hard enough." He paused for a moment as he slowed the car to a stop in front of a red light. My dad looked at me through his square-shaped glasses. "And who knows? Maybe you'll behave like a little angel after this year." He made himself chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as the light turned green again. "Oh, one more question."

"Shoot," he said as he turned onto another street.

"Let's say there's going to be a _really_ cute guy in any of my classes-"

"The answer is no," my father answered automatically. "There will be none of this 'cute boy' business." My father had started to smirk at me.

"Oh c'mon, dad!" I nearly whined. "You said I could have a boyfriend when I turned sixteen, and I've been sixteen for almost five months now!"

His dark blue eyes flitted to me for a moment before returning his full attention to the road. "All the boys at that school are going to be lunatics and trouble makers, Kal. If anything, I'd tell you to find a nice boy back in Jump City, because the boys at this school are the exact opposite of what I'd want as your boyfriend. You hear me?"

I saluted sarcastically. "Loud and clear, sir."

Not too long after, we pulled into a parking lot of a hotel. I lazily dragged my luggage to the front door with my dad just behind me. We checked in and got a key to our room. I started my way to the elevator, and groaned when I saw the "out of order" sign taped on the doors. I then dragged myself to the stairs and ascended four or five flights. My dad stopped in front of our door, and as soon as it was unlocked, I sprawled out on the couch. My dad folded his arms over his chest, and rolled his eyes at me playfully.

"Don't get too comfortable here," he started. "Because tomorrow I'm driving you to the school for your orientation."


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the feedback and the follows/favorites! And here's the next chapter :)**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Kali._**

* * *

I woke up early the following day. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly walked to my closet and pulled on a t-shirt to cover my bare chest. I went over to turn on my light and recoiled when the light met my eyes. Blinking some more, I swung the door open and made my way to the staircase.

As soon as I got to the first floor, I could hear someone in the kitchen. I highly doubted that it was Bruce, but instead guessed that it was the butler. When I entered the kitchen, it turned out I was right. When he saw me, he smiled a bit and said, "Good morning, Master Jason."

"Morning, Alfred," I yawned as I walked across the kitchen and lowered myself into a chair. A wide array of plates was set on the table. Hurried footsteps sounded from just outside the kitchen, and Tim swung open the door. A giant grin stretched across his face as he took a seat next to me.

"Someone's happy." I eyed Tim as he reached across the table for a plate of bacon. Now a mischievous grin replaced his genuine one as he looked up at me. "Well yeah; you're leaving today."

"Master Timothy, that's not a very nice thing to say to your brother," Alfred scolded him over his shoulder. When the British butler turned his back to him, Tim stuck his tongue out in his direction. I rolled my eyes at Tim and snatched a muffin from the plate nearest to me.

Moments later, Bruce came in, holding Damian in one arm. The toddler looked as if he had just been woken up, but his face brightened when he saw Tim and I at the table. He reached in our direction and started to open and close his fists as if he wanted to grab us. With a ghost of a smile on his face, Bruce walked over to us and set Damian in his high chair. After Damian was settled in his chair, Bruce looked to me.

"You better hurry up and get ready if you want to make it to orientation today," he stated. "I have to get your bags and put them in the car." And then he was gone.

Damian reached across the tray of his chair towards one of the plates on the table. His arms were too short to reach it though. The beginnings of tears started to form in his eyes.

"You should keep him quiet," Tim said around a mouthful of pancakes. "You wouldn't wanna wake Dick up."

I rolled my eyes and retorted. "Yeah, because _that'd_ be a tragedy, wouldn't it?" It was his turn to feed the toddler, but I didn't want to have Damian cry. I pointed to a plate of pancakes. "You want some pancakes, Dami?"

His expression changed from upset and frustrated to happy in all but three seconds. Damian clapped his hands together as if to say, "Yes please!"

I reached across the table for the plate that Damian had been pointing to. I stabbed a piece of the pancake with a fork and looked at Damian. I faked a giant smile. "Here comes the airplane." And I proceeded by imitating an airplane. The toddler giggled and bit the pancake off of the fork. I repeated this while Tim gave me an odd look.

"Dude, what are you doing?" One of his eyebrows quirked upward as he motioned to me. I stopped mid-airplane noise and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Feeding Damian and pretending the fork is an airplane, duh."

I continued to repeat this shenanigan until half the pancakes on the plate were gone. At this point, Damian seemed full. "Thank God," I muttered to myself after Alfred took him to play in the other room. "I don't think I ever want to see or hear an airplane ever in my life."

I bolted up the stairs to my room again. The door swung shut and I shuffled through the clothes in my closet. I threw my previously worn sweatpants and t-shirt on the floor and pulled on a pair of gray jeans and a crimson red long sleeve shirt. I jammed my feet into my combat boots. Turning around, I looked at myself in the mirror to find my hair a mess. I attempted to fix it but shrugged at my reflection after a few tries. I reached for my backpack, slid one strap over my shoulder, and left my room.

I descended the stairs again, only to find Richard watching Damian playing with his stuffed animals and blocks. When I reached the floor, Richard fixed me with his steely blue stare. I glared daggers right back at him.

"It was your turn to feed Damian this morning," I grumbled almost inaudibly. The jackass rolled his eyes at me and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Bruce came back in the mansion. His icy blue stare regarded Richard first, and then they flitted to me. Without saying anything to us, Bruce called, "Tim, come say goodbye to Jason."

A few moments later, Tim came down the stairs and stood a few feet from both Bruce and I. To my surprise, Tim stepped forward and hugged me. "Bye Jason," he mumbled as he stepped back. Richard looked up at me and muttered a goodbye. I felt a tug at my ankle, and I looked down to see Damian staring up at me. In his hands, the green eyed toddler held a small teddy bear. Crouching down so that I was eye level with him, Damian held out the teddy bear to me as if to say, "take it." After I took it from him, he attempted to hug me, but his arms were so short that he couldn't reach past the front of my torso.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Dami. And I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday." The toddler babbled nonsense, but I heard an "okay", come from him which probably meant that it was okay.

I rose to my full height and gently placed the bear in my backpack. I gave a final wave to my foster brothers and Alfred, and exited the mansion. Bruce and I got into the car, and we started the four hour drive upstate.

I leaned back in my seat and stared out the window for a good hour and a half. The roads became less and less crowded as we grew further away from Gotham. Sighing, I dug around in my backpack for my phone and headphones. Before I could hit play on the screen, Bruce said something that I didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" I asked. My foster father sighed and repeated himself. "What's going on between you and Dick?"

I clenched a fist and exhaled deeply. Continuing to look out the window I replied, "I don't know what his deal is. He never seems to want me around, let alone look at me. It's been that way ever since he found out I was a 'troubled child'." I paused and folded my arms across my chest. "I think that he thinks that I'm just drawing attention to myself, and he doesn't like that he's not the center of attention."

Bruce didn't show any expressional responses. Instead, he said, "Maybe, but being enrolled in a reform school is nothing to get jealous over."

"Exactly!" The frustration was evident in my voice. "I don't get what he's so worked up about."

Bruce's blue gaze flitted to me momentarily before focusing on his driving. "You two used to get along fine when you were little. Maybe it's just all catching up to you."

"What's just all catching up to us?"

"The fact that you two are foster brothers, and aren't actually related."

Leaning my head against the window, I sighed. "Maybe," I mumbled. Bruce didn't seem to want to continue the conversation, because any mention of my parents was a tender subject. I slumped down in my seat and put my headphones in my ears, drowning out the rush of the wind outside with My Chemical Romance.

I spent another hour and a half like this, until Bruce stopped at a gas station to fill up the gas tank. I took this as an opportunity to get up and stretch, since I had been cramped in the black sports car for three hours. After a good stretch, I climbed back into the car and put my headphones back in. Only another hour until we reached the school.

Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep for the rest of the trip. The next thing I knew, Bruce was shaking me awake. For the second time that day, I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"We're here, Jason," is all he said before he got out of the car to help me with my luggage.


	5. Chapter 5: Kali

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this update! :)**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Kali_.**

* * *

I was shaken awake by my dad. Groaning, I rolled over and shoved my pillow over my head.

"Five more minutes, dad," I mumbled around a mouthful of pillow. Through the pillow, I heard my dad heave a sigh. The next thing I knew, my blanket was torn off my bed, and I curled up on myself. My pillow was wrenched from my grip, and I shoved my face into the mattress.

Uttering a noise of complaint, I hauled myself into a sitting position and squinted against the bright light of the hotel room. My dad stared back at me after I finally got used to the light.

"C'mon, you need to get ready." my dad jerked a thumb towards my suitcase. "Today's orientation day."

Without a word, I swung my legs over my bed and dragged my suitcase over to myself. I unzipped it and flipped the top. Rummaging through it, I picked a black shirt that read "Guess what? Shut up", a pair of jean shorts and stockings, and my pair of black combat boots. Grabbing my clothes, I got up and went into the bathroom to change. After doing so, I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my hair into a high ponytail, leaving my purple streaked bangs to frame my face.

I exited the bathroom, closed my suitcase, and slung my duffel bag over my shoulder. My dad was all ready to go when I looked at him, and on a silent cue we left the hotel room.  
The elevator was still out of order, so we had to tread down several flights of stairs. We exited the building and made our way to our rental car. I hoisted my suitcase into the trunk, and threw my duffel bag next to it. My dad was already starting up the car by the time I opened the passenger's door. When I had my seatbelt on, my dad started to pull out of the parking spot, and we were off to the school that would most likely ruin my life.  
The drive was silent. I stared out the window during most of it, and my dad focused on the road.

We slowed to a stop, and my eyes darted upwards to observe the building in front of me. The fences and gates were wrought iron and stood a good foot or so taller than me. At intervals, small trees grew along the fences. The building looked like an asylum to me; the walls were made of faded brown-tan bricks, with dark tinted windows. The building stood a good fifty feet from the fence, and many paths led up to and away from the school. There stood a smaller building on each side of the bigger one; the two off to the side were most likely dormitories.

"This building just screams 'don't send your kids here', dad," I complained as I turned to face him. My father sighed and glanced at me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not going to work this time," he said simply. "I don't feel guilty about sending you here, Kal. It's for your own good."

I was brainstorming a fiery retort, but I held my tongue. Taking off my seatbelt, I opened the passenger's door and walked to the back of the car. I opened the trunk and retrieved my bags. After my duffel bag was slung over my shoulder and my suitcase was sitting on the pavement, I turned to face my dad. After a moment, he engulfed me in an embrace. Hesitantly, I hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you, Kali," my father whispered. "Please behave, and make sure you study."

I pulled back and rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Have a safe trip back, dad."

A few minutes later, I watched as my father pulled away from the curb, I watched the car disappear in the distance, and I turned to face my new school. With my shoulders slumped, I dragged my suitcase towards the tall wrought iron gates. With a bit of difficulty, I pushed the gates open and made my way along the path to the main entrance.  
Voices rang loud and clear through the halls when I entered the building. I followed the sound of the voices and came to a set of double doors. A man (he was a teacher, I guessed) sat at a table with a list of names and what looked like room numbers. Sets of keys with labels were laid out beside him. The man had neatly trimmed blonde hair and a goatee. His hazel-green eyes darted to me as I stopped a few feet from the table.

"Name?" He asked politely. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was talking to me and not anybody else.

"Kali Khager," I stated. The teacher looked at his list and found my name.

"You're in room 8A in the West Wing," he said, and added, "The West Wing is the building to the left of the main building." I nodded at this as he searched for my set of keys.

"You new here, Kali?" He asked. I was taken by surprise; I didn't think he would try to make conversation with me.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled.

The man located my set of keys and held them out. "It's not as bad here as you might think." He paused for a moment and shook the keys in his hand. "Take them, I don't bite, I promise."

I gingerly took the set of keys. "Thanks Mister...uh..." I trailed off.

"Queen. Mr. Queen," the blonde man replied. "Just drop your stuff off in your room and head into the auditorium when you're done. Principal Kent is going to start the orientation in fifteen minutes or so."

I nodded again and made my way to the front entrance again. I followed the path to the West Wing in silence. It's not like I would just start blabbing to myself about how I knew this school was going to suck.

I reached the West Wing's front doors, and I entered. I walked straight and found my dorm without much trouble. The lock clicked after I unlocked it with my key. Opening the door, I was surprised to find another person's luggage on the right side of the room. I assumed it was another girl's because God forbid I was rooming with a perverted guy.  
Since the right bed and dresser was occupied by my mystery roommate, I walked over to the bed on the left and dumped my stuff on it. Without dwelling for too long, I made my way back to the main building with eight minutes to spare.

I passed Mr. Queen again and entered the auditorium. Students were standing in the aisles, chatting, climbing over seats, etcetera. Suddenly, I remembered that Komi was supposed to be enrolled here as well, and I scanned the sea of faces for the familiar violet eyes I knew.

"Kali!" Komi's voice came from my right. I turned to face where the voice came from, and I saw my black haired friend on the other side of the auditorium. She waved me over and I started to make my way to her.

When I got there, there were four other girls with her. The one standing next to Komi had snow white hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a bit too much mascara and eyeliner. The girl on Komi's right looked like a total snob; bleach blonde hair, deep blue eyes, dressed in pink from head to toe. She wore killer heels that I wouldn't ever wear, not even to prom. Another girl was sitting down. Her hair was also blonde, but it had more of a golden hue. Her hair was longer in the front and shorter in the back. Her eyes were amber, and she looked friendly. The last girl stood behind the golden one. She had waist length, jet black hair and blazing jade green eyes. The look in her eyes made me uneasy.

Komi smiled. "Long time, no see, Kali," she drawled. "I suppose you are wondering who my friends are."

The snobby prep girl was obnoxiously chewing gum, but she managed to say, "Name's Kitten Von Cleer."

"I'm Rose Wilson," the girl with the white hair piped up. She jerked her thumb towards the golden girl. "That's Angela Halo. She doesn't like to talk much."

Angela gave me a small wave. The girl behind her smirked at me as if I would be an easy target for something. "And I'm Jade Nguyen."

I averted eye contact with Jade; she was making me anxious to get away from her.  
Komi broke the tension. "What ever did you do to get put in such a place as this, Kal?"  
"Bad grades, wreaking havoc for other students slash schools...y'know, the usual," I replied casually. An amused smirk lit up her face.

I heard the slam of the door and all six of us turned to see who would be joining the student body. One lone guy walked in.

He had black hair, and when he turned his head to look around, I could see that his bangs were white. His eyes were bright green, and he wore jeans and a regular crimson long sleeve shirt. My eyes trailed with him as he made his way down the aisle on the other side of the auditorium.

With my eyes still on him, I pointed to him and asked, "Komi, who's he?"

Instead of Komi answering, Rose replied. "The guy with the white bangs? That's Jason Todd." She paused for a moment. "I dated him once but he flirted with nearly every girl in school."

"Jason Todd?" Kitten seemed suddenly interested in our conversation. "From what I've heard, he's like a god in bed. But I've never dated him."

My eyes still followed him. "You like him, don't you, Kali?" Komi laughed.

I scoffed. "I don't know him, how could I like him without knowing him?"

"The same way you like a celebrity based on their looks, you dumb bitch," Kitten retorted. She had this look on her face that told me she didn't like me. I clenched my fists and restrained myself from punching her in the face.

Footsteps echoed from the stage and we all turned our gazes to see who was walking across the stage. A man with black hair and ice blue eyes slowed to a stop in front of a microphone set up on the stage. I assumed this man was the principal because everyone started to quiet down and find a seat.

I sat down and stared off towards the ceiling, zoning in and out as Principal Kent (I listened to hear his name at least, so I could keep an eye out for him) droned on about expectations and blah blah blah.

After about forty five minutes or so, Principal Kent said that we would be able to get our schedules in the main office or the guidance office, and that we had the rest of the day to ourselves.

I wanted to go back to my dorm to find out who my roommate was, but I also had to get my schedule. The thing was, I didn't know where any of the classes or offices were. Rose and Komi led me to the main office, in which all three of us got our schedules.  
It turned out that I had science and gym with Rose, and English with Angela. On the downside, I had history, math, and lunch with Kitten and Jade. Holding back an exasperated sigh, I folded my schedule and shoved it in my pocket. The six of us made our way to the West Wing.

When I reached dorm 8A, everyone but Rose left. I looked at her and smiled. "Looks like were roomies."

She flashed me a white smile. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

Maybe this reform school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6: Jason

**A/N: I seem to be updating this story way faster than all my others! Is that a bad thing? Disclaimer will be at the bottom this time!**

* * *

**Part Two: First Quarter**

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm. Without even opening my eyes, I groaned and heaved myself into a sitting position. I reached for my phone and shut off the alarm. The time read 5:15. Groaning again, I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to my dresser.

The light was already on, and my roommate was up and about. He was really shy it seemed, but that was okay with me. He told me yesterday that his name was Kyson Wykkyd, and that was about it. We had a few classes together which I also didn't mind. Kyson seemed too nice to be in a reform school. Keyword; seemed.

Anyways, I pulled my uniform out of a drawer of my dresser. We were given a few sets of uniforms last night. I went into the bathroom and changed. After I slipped the jacket on, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, so I just brushed it without much difficulty.

I closed the door behind me, and I walked over to my dresser again. On the floor sat my black sneakers, and I slipped them on. I grabbed my binder and my keys to the dorm and exited into the hallway.

I exited the East Wing and into the brisk air of the morning. Thankfully I reached the main building without my nose freezing off. The scent of food made my stomach growl, so I followed it to the cafeteria.

Even though it was only 5:30 in the morning, there were plenty of students in the cafeteria. A group of girls sat in the corner towards the far wall. Others were scattered all over the place; some sitting by themselves, some sitting in groups of friends.

Someone waving out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to face the person waving at me, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Wade?" I asked as I walked over to him. He smirked as if to say, "You bet'cha buddy." I quirked my eyebrow at him. "I thought you were at Arkham?"

"Oh, I was, but they deemed me same enough to go to a heavily guarded school," Wade replied with a big grin on his face. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Wade was one of my friends back when I was in middle school in Gotham. I always thought he was a bit strange, and a little too straight forward when he talked to girls. Turns out he was actually, just the tiniest bit, mentally insane. He was sentenced to Arkham Asylum for five years, but it looked like he only served three.

To break me out of my reverie, my tall blonde friend pointed to the group of girls I had noticed when I walked in. "Looks like we have ourselves some nice lookin' girls this year."  
To be honest, Wade couldn't be more right. One of the girls I recognized as Rose Wilson; she was my ex-girlfriend from eighth grade. Standing next to her, was one of her friends who I believed to be named Angela. I didn't recognize the other four girls, although they were all equally good looking.

"Well _damn_, I don't think _she_ went to Gotham," Wade pointed to one of the girls I didn't recognize.

She had jet black hair with lavender bangs and eyes. Her skin was extremely pale; almost paler than Kyson's which means pale as snow. The girl pulled off her uniform quite nicely, and I smirked at that thought.

My blonde friend folded his arms across his chest and smirked, clearing checking out the girl he had pointed out. He said casually, "She looks like the kinda girl that would wear lingerie."

I elbowed him. "Dude!" My eyes trailed over her again, and I rethought my outburst. "Well, you could be right..."

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Wade said and started to stroll over to her. I followed, but kept my distance. I leaned against the wall near the group of girls so that I was within earshot of Wade and the girl.

The blonde teen walked up to the raven haired girl and held out his hand in greeting. "Hello there, I don't believe we've met. I'm Wade Wilson."

"Kali Khager," responded the girl coldly, ignoring Wade's outstretched hand. He shoved his hand in his pocket and attempted to keep the conversation going.

"I don't think you're from Gotham, right?" Wade asked innocently. "You must be from Tennessee, 'cause you're the only ten I see."

His eyes darted from her face to her chest. Kali's face burned red, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Her friends giggled at the both of them, oblivious to my presence. None of them intervened with their conversation, so Wade continued to hit on her.

"My mistake, you aren't from Tennessee, are you?" He smirked, enjoying the annoyed look on Kali's face. "You must be from a place with lots of libraries."

Kali clenched her jaw, her face still bright red. "And why do you think that, you perverted freak?"

Wade didn't even blink at the insult. His smirk only widened. "You're so much like a library book, that's why; because like a library book, I'd check you out."

The raven haired teen blushed scarlet and clenched her fists. "Are you-nevermind, it's completely obvious to me."

Wade seemed interested in what she had to say about him. I continued to chuckle at the scene laid out in front of me. The blonde haired teen leaned closer to her, so that he was eye level with Kali.

"What?" He asked her in a whisper. "What's so obvious about me?"

A smirk curled Kali's lips upward. "You must be the hiccups because you're so damn annoying and won't go away!" At this, the girl kneed Wade in the stomach and returned to her group of friends. They laughed as I walked over to my friend.

He was bent over clutching his midriff. "Uh, are you alright, Wade?" I asked.

He looked up at me, a pained smile cracking his face in two. "That chick's got some spunk; I like it."

I rolled my eyes at him, and Wade stood up straight, as if he hadn't just taken a blow to his stomach. That was another thing about him; he healed unnaturally quickly.

The warning bell for home room rang through the room, and students started to disperse. When Kali and her group of friends walked past us, the raven haired teen shot Wade a menacing glare and continued to make her way out of the cafeteria.

Without meaning too, I followed her and her friends out of the cafeteria. Wade walked with me, but had to split up since he was in eleventh and I was in tenth. He said goodbye and veered down another hallway.

I walked along the hallway I had been in and stopped at room 21; English with Mr. Curry.  
I entered the classroom, only to find that Kali was in this class, along with one of the girls from her group, the one names Angela. As for the rest of the students, I didn't know who the hell they were. I thought I recognized a few faces, but I was wrong. Spotting an open seat in the back corner of the class, I made my way over to it and sat myself down.

Mr. Curry entered the classroom just as the bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in class. He had slicked back, blonde hair and piercing ocean blue eyes. He set down his grade book on the desk in the front, and stared at his class. Then, he started droning on about how language was the best invention any person could've come up with, you know, shit like that.

I slumped lower and lower into my seat, nearly falling asleep twice. Shaking my head to keep myself awake, I stared at the clock at the front of the room. The bell rang, and I was out of there faster than a rabbit running away from a predator.

I came to a stop in front of room 46 which happened to be my classroom for science with Mr. Nelson. I didn't mind science too much, it was one of my better subjects, so I sat towards the front this time. Moments later, Kali walked in. My eyes widened; this must've been some sort of joke. She must've been following me around just to get back at me and Wade, but in fact she wasn't. Kali was on the attendance list, as were two of the girls from her group earlier, named Jade and Kitten.

We didn't learn much that period. Mr. Nelson just told us what this years course would be and all the material we would cover.

All my classes went like this; we'd take attendance, the teacher would introduce him or herself, and then they would talk about the material we would cover that year. And Kali Khager was in every single one of my classes.

The bell for ninth period rang, and I gathered my binder in my arm and made my way towards the door. Kali was ahead of me, and I decided to greet her.

"Well hello there, gorgeous," I smirked at her.

When she looked at me, I saw her eyes widen the slightest bit, and I saw her body tense. This sweep of shock soon left her and she scoffed.

"If you're trying to get me to sleep with you, it's not gonna work, pretty boy," she retorted, clearly annoyed.

"You think I'm pretty? I'm flattered!" I put my hand to my chest and smiled.

Kali was clearly not amused. "Get away from me."

I cupped my chin with my hand and looked to the ceiling as if I was thinking. "I would, but I don't want to." I looked to her and smirked again. "It's fun annoying you."

The raven haired girl made an effort to get away from me by exiting the main building.

This didn't stop me. "You don't even know my name!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"No, I don't," I lied. "But I could give you a pet name. Isn't that what couples do? Give each other pet names?"

This really made her mad, because I saw her jaw clench. "We are _not_ a-"

"Got one!" I interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "I'm gonna call you toots."

Kali rolled her eyes at me and continued to make her way to the West Wing. "Oh joy," she muttered sarcastically.

I caught up to her, and stood at her shoulder. Kali opened the entrance door to the West Wing, but stopped on the threshold as I said, "Now it's your turn to come up with one for me."

Kali turned around so that I could see her face. Up close, she was even hotter. Black eyeliner and mascara emphasized her lavender eyes.

Kali thought for a moment. "A pet name, huh?" She asked. I nodded and put my hands on my hips.

"Today would be nice," I added.

She gave me a look that said, "shut up, I'm thinking." Then, she finally resorted to saying, "Alright...I now dub thee as Sir Jackass of Jackass Land." And she slammed the door in my face.

I chuckled. "She's totally into me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters; Jason, Kitten, Jade, Angela, Rose, Kyson, Mr. Nelson, and Mr. Curry. They all belong to DC. Wade Wilson however belongs to Marvel. I only own my OC, Kali. **


	7. Chapter 7: Kali

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I've been busy with my school's production of _Les Misérables_, but now that that's over, I should be updating this story and my other current works much faster. Hope you all enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I openly own my OC, Kali Khager, and the plot._**

* * *

I stormed down the hallway towards my dorm. What was it with these guys at school? I was hit on twice that day. Usually I wouldn't mind two good looking guys talking to me, but humiliating me in front of my possible new friends? That blonde guy had some nerve. There's more to a girl than her chest size.

I reached into my jacket pocket for my set of keys. Impatiently, I unlocked it and threw the door open. Rose was already inside and I threw my keys on my dresser as I passed it.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as I tore off my uniform jacket. "What's bothering you?"

"Not a 'what'," I seethed. "A 'he'. It was that Jason Todd guy. I can't stand him! And that guy that hit on me earlier...what's his name? Wade? I can't believe him!"

When I looked at my white-haired friend, a look of guilt crossed her face. "Uh yeah, about them...I should've told you that there are a lot of guys here who like to do that. Whoops."

A sheepish grin spread across her lips as she shrugged at me. Clenching my teeth, I glared at her. That would've been nice to know before I was humiliated, I was going to retort, but I held my tongue. Sighing, I turned to my still unpacked suitcase. I hauled it over to my bed, and placed it on top of it. I opened the top of the suitcase and started to put my clothes away.

After not even five minutes of unpacking, my cell phone rang. I reached for it and looked at the caller ID. "Home" and the number underneath it lit up the screen. I hesitated for a moment, and then I picked it up.

"Hi mom and dad," I sighed. "What's up?"

My mom's voice traveled over the line. "How was first day of school, honey? Do you still not like it there?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully. My mom was treating me as if I was in kindergarten. I smiled. "It wasn't too bad, I guess. My teachers are okay, and my roommate's nice."

"That's good." This time I heard my dad's voice. "Any boyfriends we should know about?"

"Dad, don't worry, I won't be anyone's girlfriend any time soon," I reassured him. "At least, if the rest of the guys are like the two I met today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" My mom asked. I then launched into the story of how Wade and Jason tried to flatter me with their very lame pickup lines.

"I told you that the boys would be lunatics," my father sighed, but I could tell he was mad at them for saying such things to his daughter. My mother was silent, as if she was mentally plotting how to get back at them.

"I can deal with it, I guess," I replied as I finished putting my clothes into my dresser. "Is it quiet at home?"

My mother sighed. "You're still mad at us, aren't you, Kali?"

Moodily, I shoved a pair of jeans into my dresser and held my cell phone between my ear and shoulder. "Well yeah, I am. This is going to be the worst school year; I can just tell. Those two guys are going to harass me to no end."

"Just ignore them, sweetheart," my father responded. "All they're trying to do is get a reaction out of you. Don't let them have it; just ignore them and then they'll see that your not worth their time trying to annoy you."

I finally finished putting all my clothes into my dresser, and I dragged my suitcase off of my bed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, dad." I glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost six, which meant dinner was going to start being served in the cafeteria. Rose motioned for me to get off the phone and sat on her bed waiting for me.

"Mom, dad, I gotta go," I started to say. "I'll call you guys later this week, okay?"

Before they could say their goodbyes, I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. Rose stood up and walked alongside me down the hallway. We walked in silence for a while until we reached the doors to that led us out of the West Wing. Rose glanced at me sideways and started to peg me with questions.

"So, Jason Todd was hitting on you earlier?" She asked as we continued to make our way to the main building.

I quirked my eyebrow at her as we reached the building. "Seemed like it...not to be rude or anything, but why do you care?"

"You should get used to that kinda behavior from him." Rose sort of rolled her eyes as she told me this. "When I was dating him, all he would do was flirt with every girl but me. And he wouldn't ever call me or anything! He's just so infuriating. Don't get hung up on him."

"It sounds to me that you still like him," I said to her as we reached the cafeteria.

"Well—" Rose had started to say, but cut herself off as she saw the group of girls we were with earlier that morning. Komi waved to us, and Rose waved back. She almost dragged me over to them.

The table was nearly full, leaving only two seats empty with the group all sitting down. One thing I had noticed was that Kitten was sitting on (who I assumed) was her boyfriend's lap. I rolled my eyes as they continued to attempt to suck each other's faces off.

"Go get a room," I muttered but wasn't quite sure if they heard me or not. I wisely chose to sit on the opposite side of the table as them, seating myself between Jade and Komi.

After a few minutes, I realized that most of the other students around us were eating. I glanced around at the girls (and Kitten's boyfriend) and noticed that they all had extremely small portions of food, or no food at all. I quirked my brow at Komi, who had nothing but a can of soda in front of her. "Aren't you guys going to eat?"

At this, the upper classman laughed. "You didn't know? We, 'The Elite', don't eat much. How else would we keep our figures so perfect? We don't do getting out of shape. No one would want us to go to their parties or social events if we had full faces and round bodies, right? So now that you're sorta one of us, you won't eat a lot, right?"

I furrowed my brow at her. "I...guess," I responded. After the words left my mouth, my stomach growled. Komi frowned at me and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go eat, fat ass," the tan skinned teen snarled at me. I clenched my fists and clenched my jaw. _She called me a _fat ass_? I'm hungry, it's not my fault that I need my energy!_ I scowled inwardly. Angrily, I got up from my seat and proceeded to the short line in which I could get dinner.

After a few minutes, I carried my tray away from the line and glances over at the table with the group of girls. I gripped my tray more firmly and stormed passed the table and towards an empty one.

"I'm not fat because I eat," I muttered under my breath as I slammed my tray down on the table. I flopped down in my seat and angrily stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork. When I looked up and around the room, I got funny looks from some people; others pointed. Great. What a great first day of reform school this has been.

I finished my dinner and places my tray on top of the garbage can. Without glancing at the table of girls I sat with briefly, I turned and headed to the West Wing.

When I was outside, I looked down at myself. Okay, so I wasn't as skinny as those other girls might have been, but I wasn't exactly what you would call overweight. What was so wrong about that?

I sighed and continued to walk to my dorm. The hallways were quiet, and the sound of the door clicking open nearly made me jump. I threw it open and tossed my keys on the desk. My backpack sat on the floor next to the desk.

_Do I really want to do my homework?_ I thought as the comforting thought of sleeping distracted me. _Nah, I'll do it before class tomorrow morning. _

And with that, I changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt. I collapsed into bed, and despite it being pretty early (7:00 p.m.) I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if anyone was offended in any way, shape, or form by the content towards the end :P I don't mean to call anybody out if you don't eat, or if you think you eat too much. All you people are beautiful anyways. Until next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Jason

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while since I last updated this. I've been busy with homework on the weekends, and just yesterday was birthday, and I saw the musical Wicked. I was out all day, so I couldn't type anything. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyways!**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kali, and the plot. Wade Wilson belongs to Marvel, and all other characters belong to DC._**

* * *

I entered the cafeteria for my ninth period class. Technically, this was my free period so I could go back to my dorm if I had wanted to. But the thing was, I kind of didn't want to.

I had heard whispers about some sort of party that the upperclassmen had been planning all week. It sounded interesting from the words exchanged between some students in the halls, so I decided that I should find out more about this party.

When I entered the cafeteria, I immediately spotted a table of some of Wade's friends. His roommate, Malchior, sat on the edge of a table and two or three other guys that I didn't recognize were seated lazily around the table. Malchior's icy eyes flitted up to me as I approached the table, and a smug grin curled his lips upward.

He flipped his silver-white bangs out of his face. "I take it you've heard that there's a party tonight, Todd?"

"I've heard little tidbits about it," I admitted, shrugging a shoulder. "But, the party's for real?"

One of the guys sitting around the table scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. He looked way too small to be a high school student, but apparently he was. He must've been a freshman. The guy narrowed his beady eyes at me. "Of course the party's for real, snothead. Why else would word be going around about it?"

Malchior held up a hand, as if to scold him. "Don't mind Mikron, he's a bit of an ass," Malchior said to me quietly. "But yeah, the party's definitely on. It's going to be in the basement that's been turned into a rec room. Starts at nine tonight."

I smirked. "Sounds promising. I'll come, but on one condition."

"And what would that condition be, Jason?" Malchior quirked an eyebrow.

I glanced over my shoulder, and I saw Kali sitting at a table with her notebook out in front of her. In her hands, she held a pair of square-framed glasses. A smirk formed on my lips, and I nodded my head in her direction. "You see that girl over there? The one with the purple bangs? I'll only go to this party if you get her to go. But you can't tell her I'm going to be there, or else she most likely won't go."

Malchior looked to me with his pale icy eyes, his expression reading, "Piece of cake!" He stood up and strode over to Kali. I discreetly looked over at them so that she wouldn't suspect that I was watching them. She looked up at Wade's roommate when he approached, and I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't in any mood for a conversation with a guy. It seemed that Malchior had said something before Kali could shoo him away. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Kali went red in the face when he pulled away, and her mouth moved in response. Although I couldn't hear her, I was pretty sure she was coming to the party.

The white-haired upperclassman walked back over to me, after faking a few steps in the other direction, just to make sure that Kali had no idea I was going to this party. Malchior smirked as he stopped three feet away from me. "She's going, and she doesn't even know that you will be gracing her presence at this party."

* * *

It was just past eight thirty when I decided that instead of doing nothing, I should get ready for the party.

I rose from my chair at my desk and shrugged off my uniform jacket that I was too lazy to take off six hours ago. I draped it over the chair and then proceeded to take off the tie we were forced to wear. After nearly choking myself with the tie, I threw it next to my jacket and walked over to the dresser that stood a few feet away from my bed.

Kicking it so that one of the drawers opened, I shuffled through the already unorganized clothes and swapped out the white shirt I was wearing for black and red plaid flannel. I left the top two buttons undone and tossed my previously shirt with my other previously worn garments. The shirt fell to the floor, but I didn't bother to pick it up.

A knock on my door told me that either Wade was just outside of it, or that Kyson couldn't find his key. To screw with whoever it was behind the door, I smirked and said, "It's open."

"It's not open, jackass." I recognized the voice as Wade's. I went over to the door and unlocked it. When the door swung open, Wade looked unamused.

"What, have you no sense of humor?" I chuckled as he accepted the joke. He shrugged a shoulder.

"C'mon, if you don't hurry it up, you're gonna make us late," Wade jerked his chin in the direction of the door that led outside of the East Wing. I made sure I had my set of keys and my phone before shutting the door behind me. It clicked as it locked itself, and Wade and I made our way to the end of the hallway.

The blond folded his arms across his chest. "So, I heard that Malchior got that Kali chick to go to the party for you."

I shrugged a shoulder. "She's different from all the other girls I've met. What sets her apart from the rest is that she has no interest in me whatsoever. And bothering her is way too much fun to pass up. You see how she reacted to you trying to hit on her? That's exactly what I like about her; she fights back. We all know Kali's just playing hard to get. She knows she wants some of this." I motioned to myself to emphasize my point.

Before Wade could respond to my self-indulgence, we came across a trap door in the floor that was propped open by a small, rather thin plank of wood. Music made the floor pulse and conversations could be heard from where we stood. A flight of stairs led into the basement in which the party was.

And without a word to each other, the both of us descended the stairs.


End file.
